


Who is Really the Master?

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Kensei is a Jedi Master, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rough Sex, Shuhei is Kensei's apprentice, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: When Kensei's apprentice disappears only to reappear years later as a member of the dark side, what will Kensei do to bring Shuhei back into the fold of the force?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Who is Really the Master?

_The Jedi Master Kensei Muguruma had been busy sending out orders to his fellow Jedi, but once it was all wrapped up for the evening, he eventually sighed and switched off the nearest light when a newborn’s cry beckoned him to go and soothe the child._ _  
_ _  
_ _Two Jedis who had been on a mission had come across the child buried under a bunch of rubble. Normally they would leave the child in the care of the locals, but there was something different about this boy. Perhaps it was due to the scars running down his cheek that told a violent story, or rather the force one felt around the child…Upon receiving the child, Kensei couldn’t let himself let the boy out of his sight. Now, don’t get him wrong. The silver-haired, Jedi Master never wanted to have kids. He didn’t want to bring a child into the fucked up world they currently lived in and hell, it wasn’t exactly like he had time for romance. But again, there was something he felt, pulling him forward to shield the child from harm._ _  
_

_While feeding the newborn curled up in his muscular hold, Kensei stared blankly at the floor in front of him, robotically going through the motions of burping him once the boy was done with his bottle and then rocked him right back to sleep. However.... He ended up falling asleep in bed with the newborn in his arms, the non-stop pace of his battling the dark side and an abundance of things to be done finally catching up to him. Luckily for him, his maternal instinct was strong enough to hold the little boy properly even as he slept, dead to the world...._ _  
_

“The captured Sith is located in Cell 12.”  
  
Kensei nodded and shooed the rebel soldier off only to sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. He didn’t want this, but it wasn’t exactly like he had much of a choice. After all, he was the one in charge here. And interrogating the young Sith would be the smartest move for the rebel forces…  
  
It had been a week since Shuhei had been locked in the underground facility and during this particular visit from the Jedi Master, Kensei would find his former apprentice looking extremely rough. He hadn't eaten in at least a few days and his were bloodshot from lack of sleep as if his senses were hyper-aware in a blood-hungry craze. His eyes were blood red. Kensei couldn’t even tell anymore if the chained Shuhei before him was really his Shu. 

“...Shu..”  
  
“Don’t call me that!” The teenager snapped, eyes flashing in blazing anger. “You have no right to call me that after abandoning me!!!”  
  
Kensei’s eyebrows slanted upwards in the middle only slightly as he frowned deeply, avoiding eye-contact. He hadn’t expected that kind of raw emotion thrown his way, but then again, what had he been expecting? He hadn’t seen Shuhei in two years, not since the mission had all gone wrong…  
  
“I didn’t abandon you on purpose.” He whispered, bending down so they were at the same eye-level only for him to rub his temples, growling in frustration. Why did everything have to be so _frustrating_?  
  
“Liar!!” Shuhei screamed and spat right at Kensei’s face, causing the Jedi master to flinch and brush the wetness on his cheek away. “I-I looked everywhere for you, but you were already gone! So much for that bullshit philosophy of leaving no man behind!”  
  
“I thought you were dead, alright!?!” Kensei hissed, eyes narrowing in his fury. To say he was pissed was a massive understatement... And he paid no heed to Shuhei’s warning, dagger-like, teary glare still on full display. “Now you fucking listen. I regret it every single freaking day that I left you behind, but I had thousands of people depending on me to escort them to safety. We can’t survive if we keep risking the lives of thousands for one mere mortal!”  
  
Shuhei ducked his head down, his arms still pinned at his sides, his heaving chest strapped down. “Excuses…I was foolish to think you could be any use as a teacher!” He choked, a ball of emotion stuck in his throat. “I hate you! I’ll kill you!”  
  
“Shu ...listen, I-” Kensei whispered, attempting to calm the boy down and bring the conversation back to a less touchy subject.  
  
“I’ll kill you!”  
  
That caused Kensei no end of annoyance. Turning on his heel, he grabbed Shuhei, yanking him free from the straps and slammed him to the ground before pinning him down under his weight. "Say it again, Shuhei. I dare you. Say it again and I'll fix the problem you’ve become by ripping your brains straight out your skull!"  
  
The Sith, endlessly defiant, spat out each word with venom as his voice came out as a deep growl. “I. Will. Kill. You. Worthless. Piece. Of. JEDI. SHIT.”  
  
And in that moment, Kensei decided that he had to remind Shuhei who was the real one in charge between the two of them. Shoving Shuhei when he tried to get up, Kensei pinned him to the floor, only to then tear off their clothing.  
  
"Fuck...!! You son of a bitch--" The teenager hissed through gritted teeth, nails scratching the metal floor below him; There was no way for him to fight back, as he would only hurt himself if he attempted to move. He was at Kensei’s mercy, whether he liked it or not... But he made sure to glare at him the entire time, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that, despite the rough treatment, his body was starting to respond eagerly.

"Nngh-- You’ll regret this.... J-just you wait...!"  
  
“Go ahead and fucking try!" The Jedi snarled he hurryingly prepped the boy only to then pull the digits out and ram into the boy. Ignoring Shuhei’s cry of bittersweet bliss, Kensei sheathed himself fully inside Hisagi with every harsh slam of his hips. "That's fucking right, get fucking full on my seed!" He growled. "Swallow it up like the greedy hole your fucking ass is!!! I might be ‘Jedi shit’ but what does that make you, considering you’re being fucked by that Jedi shit!?!”  
  
The Jedi’s words were followed right after with a broken sob, and trembling arms that curled around Kensei’s sides. “W-Why, why, WHY!?!” Completely broken and forced to depart from his stubborn Sith self, Shuhei pounded Muguruma’s chest feebly. “Y-You promised we’d be side by side forever..!” 

Choking back guilt, Kensei pulled out and sat up, tugging the boy onto his lap and soothingly ran his hands up and down the boy’s slender sides. Shuhei leaned heavily against Kensei, too sore to really support his own weight at the moment, at least not without a lot of unnecessary pain. His hands fisted in the fabric of his former master’s top. “I-I didn’t want all this...didn’t wish to become a sith, or depend on the dark side, or to-”  
  
“Ssh….I know...I know Shu.” Kensei murmured softly as he placed a chaste kiss on his chest.  
  
"I-..master......." Shuhei spoke between labored breaths, his head falling to rest on the male’s shoulder. Hisagi should be madder considering he wasn’t the most consensual partner when it came to Kensei’s sexual interrogation, but he couldn’t truly feel that angry. Fighting had always been the only true way they communicated and the harsh sex had merely coincided with their prior fighting.   
  
Kensei stiffened, his eyes shifting in alarm. Shuhei hadn’t called him that in so long.  
  
“Master…”  
  
“Shu…”  
  
“M-Master…” Hisagj completely broke when Kensei consoled him, his emotional dam just flooding as he clung to the Jedi. He croaked out apology after apology until his reasoning just became distressed nonsense that was unintelligible.

But finally managing to get a hold of his emotions a few minutes later, Shuhei kissed the man's neck only to sharply bit down on Kensei’s bottom lip, licking away the few drops of blood that arose from the cut created. “T-That’s what you get for treating me the way you did.”  
  
Kensei hissed only to chuckle softly. “Yeah, I deserve that at least, don’t I?”  
  
Shuhei nodded before silencing Kensei with their first, true kiss. It was tender and sweet, unlike their earlier mating.  
  
“By the way….” Hisagi broke the kiss, letting them both catch their breaths. “Do you always break people with this?” He asked, his hot breath brushing against Kensei’s earlobe as he reached down, his hand curling around the male’s throbbing length.  
  
“Obviously not!” Kensei hissed.  
  
“...so just those you raise then?”  
  
Kensei wanted to go die in a corner of the room at this rate. “Shu, look I’m not going to make excuses for anything, anymore alright? Yeah, I love you, but don’t make it sound like I lusted after you when you were just a kid!”  
  
Shuhei laughed softly, the first time he had in ages. “Oh, well I can’t exactly judge then, considering I lusted after my teacher…” He purred, tugging on Kensei’s bottom lip with his teeth only to start stroking the master’s rod.  
  
And well fuck-  
  
Drawing in his breath, Kensei silenced Shuhei with another kiss and thrust up into his hand, loving every second of it. Yeah, the future wasn’t certain and they would probably fight all over again in regards to their past separation, but Kensei was willing to put up with it all since keeping Shuhei close was all that mattered. 

* * *

"NOOOO!" Letting out an agonized, shrill scream, Shuhei fell to his knees, barely catching Kensei in time. 

"No, N-No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" 

Shuhei's former Sith master Tosen stood before them with his hands clasped in front of his chest. Kensei's blood dripped down Tosen's lightsaber. 

"Shuhei….Shuhei…" Kaname shook his head slightly in disappointment and strangely even without his eyesight, his eyes shared the emotion. "This was exactly how it _was supposed_ to happen. Master Aizen had it all perfectly laid out. I convinced you that your Jedi master abandoned you and raised you myself. Under master Aizen's commands of course." Tosen stepped forward to cup Shuhei's face as the boy's bottom lip trembled, his arms trying to protect his fallen lover. 

_Fuck, he didn't even know if his master was still alive. His body was getting so cold under his fingertips…_

"B-But...t-thats impossible, it can't be…" Hisagi whispered, fear echoing in his choked gasps. It hurt to speak when a gaping hole existed in his side. 

"It is." Kaname smiled sadly and stroked the boy's cheek with the back of his thumb. "It seems I taught you to follow orders too well...forgive me, Shuhei." Standing up and brushing himself off, the Sith master concluded with, "It must all come to an end. So please quit struggling. I will open your eyes by freeing you from this world…" 

**_"This is the end, isn't it?"_ **Through the force, Shuhei's mind connected with Kensei's, and upon feeling no warmth and hearing to response, he choked on a sob. In a mere second, he attempted again and again to reach Kensei, but it was a feeble, last-ditch attempt. 

**_"Forgive me master."_ ** Letting his head drop down to gaze at Kensei, he smiled tenderly, his tears falling down onto the Jedi master's cheeks. It was as if Tosen raising his lightsaber to strike Hisagi wasn't even in the picture. 

Shuhei's hand twitched, his lightsaber responding to its master's call through the force. 

"Ungh…!" 

One...then two drops of blood as a body slumbered over before collapsing like a sack of potatoes before Shuhei's feet. 

"Ha...ha...ha…" 

_He did it. He killed his former master._

Struggling to catch his breath, his lightsaber fell out of his grasp now that his adrenaline rush was leaving him behind and reminding that he currently had wounds littering his body. 

But none of that was important. 

"Master…" Shuhei croaked out, his voice was hoarse from screaming bloody murder so much earlier. "Master…!" 

**_"Always will be a crybaby...figured."_ **Kensei's weakened mind brushed against Shuhei's, causing the boy to cry even more. It made sense that Kensei couldn't speak out loud considering that there was a gaping slash on his neck. Shuhei was trying his best to hold Kensei together, but it was becoming apparent that nothing could be done to prevent utter death. 

**_"Shuhei….Shuhei….I failed you."_ **

Though Kensei couldn't see him, Shuhei shook his head, sending his wild hair whirling. **"** **_No, you didn't. You did the exact opposite...you saved me. And now,"_ **Shuhei's hands pressed against the throat and chest wound Kensei had. He started to call to the force, starting to heal Kensei's wounds. 

**_"It's my turn to save you."_ **

Kensei feebly tried to push back. Healing him when he was on the verge of death would call for sacrifice. At the end of the day, Death had to walk away with one soul. Shuhei's act would tip the scales and make it so it was his soul...and not Kensei's.

**_"Don't do this, Shu. You deserve to live.."_ **

**_"Maybe, but I could not live in a world where you didn't exist."_ **

**_"Shu-!"_ **

**_"Forgive me Master."_ **

* * *

"What happened next?" 

Kensei raised an eyebrow when his Lieutenant pressed him further to tell more about his nightmare. "Huh?" 

"The dream." Shuhei murmured, rolling over to face his husband and Captain in bed. 

"I..uh, didn't exactly get any further from that. I woke up around then." 

"Oh, I see…" A small smile graced Shuhei's lips as he leaned in to brush their lips together. 

"Shu?" Kensei muttered after the tender kiss broke. "I love you…" 

"And I love you." Shuhei whispered, clasping the hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys don't mind the story...it's a one-shot.


End file.
